1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover for a remote control device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Covers for substantially rectangular electronic devices are well known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,596, issued to Albert W. Swanson on Oct. 30, 1984, discloses a paging device holder having a bottom, five vertical walls, and a folding cover flap secured by hook and loop fastener.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,897, issued to Lorraine M. Butler on Apr. 26, 1988, discloses a remote controller cover having a five sided body open at the top, and including a lining of foam rubber or the like.
An entirely encompassing and sealed pager cover made from a stretchable plastic is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,852issued to Jeffrey S. King on Feb. 20, 1990.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,149, issued to Peter DiFrancesca et al. on May 15, 1990, exemplifies a cushioning holder for a remote controller, the holder featuring flexible and stretchable material, such as foam rubber.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.